


dinner & diatribes

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hair-pulling, Secret Relationship, Smut, here u fuckin goblins go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: from a prompt on my tumblrViktor and V, secret friends with benefits. PWP
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 25
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this came from an anonymous prompt on my tumblr -  
> "I would love a fic where V and Vik are fwb but Jackie and Misty don't know and they all go hang out somewhere and V keeps trying to like, tease Vik without the others catching on. Maybe they sneak away at some point?"
> 
> yall have been asking for a daddy kink since day 1 here u fuckin go  
> enjoy <3

They don't need an excuse to celebrate, really. Misty made a good sale? V didn't harm herself or others making a turn on her bike? Vik didn't let an asshole flatline on his table? Jackie's gun didn't jam for the dozenth time ("it's a good piece!")?

The answer is always Kozak's. Family owned and kitsch as hell, the perfect place to have a too-full plate and sit with your chooms for hours on end. The food is preem, the prices are low, and they always throw free dessert to regulars. All in all, one of V's favourite places in Night City.

She has a literal mouthful when both her and Vik's phones chime. V looks up her lashes at Vik's face -looking frustrated at the interruption, but reaching for his phone nonetheless- as she pulls his cock from her mouth, licking a stripe from tip to balls. Vik groans, jaw clenched tight as he nearly drops the thing. He checks it with a deep sigh, tilting the screen to show V.

It's a text from Jackie in their groupchat, simple and straightforward amidst the, frankly, ridiculous amount of emojis:

Kozak's!!!!!!

V groans, dropping her face onto Vik's thigh. She's still stroking his length slowly, pouting up at the phone. "When?"

Vik's already replying, looking like he'd rather break the damn thing. A pause, then he's running a hand down his face, groaning.

"Now," he says, throwing his phone onto the table. V sighs, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she stands. She cant deny that she's hungry, but God damn Jackie needs to work on his timing.

V pulls her jacket on, double-checking she has her pistol tucked away before turning to Vik with her hands in her pockets. He's already tucked himself away, running a hand back over his hair as he stands with a groan.

"Told him you're with me, we'll meet there in ten minutes. Misty's on her way from her aunt's," Vik says as he pockets his phone, heading for the door. V all but skips after him, grin unfurling as she opens her mouth -

"You are not driving," Vik says before she has a chance to say anything, ignoring the way she pouts as she steps through the door. He follows her, locking his apartment before they head for the elevator.

"My driving isnt that bad -"

"Yes, it is," Vik interrupts her, making her scoff. He hits the call button with the side of his fist, cocking a brow at her. "You've gotten into accidents in parking lots."

"Slander and lies," V retorts with a shrug. He only gives her a flat look, and she sighs heavily. "Okay, it's not my fault people don't use their signals -"

Vik only laughs as the elevator arrives, stepping in after her. She hits the button for the ground floor, leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed. Vik's watching whatever ad is playing on the screens, giving V the opportunity to study him silently.

It's a relatively new development, what she has with Vik. It was only a couple weeks previous that she'd walked into his apartment, asking to borrow his stove since she didn't actually have one in hers. Only Vik had been having some personal time on his couch, making V drop her bag of food as she got an eyeful of his cock. A hop, skip, and an offer to help him finish later, here they were. It was a nice arrangement, jumping each others' bones when the need struck. She wasn't interested in a relationship, not at the moment; and Vik had shrugged and said he could do casual. Which she was infinitely thankful for, since he was a fast driver and would be at her place barely a quarter hour after she'd send him a nude.

Not a bad arrangement at all.

The elevator lurches to a stop, throwing V off balance. Vik steadies her immediately, hand on her waist.

"Thanks, dad," V says with a roll of her eyes as she steps out, hearing Vik groan behind her.

"Don't start," is all he says, making her bite on her lip to keep from laughing. They walk in silence to the parking garage, when she turns to Vik with what she knows is her best puppy eyes, walking backwards.

He sighs, running a hand down the side of his face as he digs into his pocket. He tosses his keys to V, who catches them easily with a grin. She punches the air as she spins on her heel, sprinting the rest of the way to his car.

V's already adjusting the driver's seat when Vik slides in next to her, already sighing heavily. She's muttering to herself about how tall he is, making Vik snort. V turns the ignition and pulls the seatbelt across her chest, turning to Vik with a bright smile.

"Good to go?" She asks him, pulling a smoke case and lighter from the inner breast pocket of her jacket. Vik only steeples his fingers and pretends to pray, making her shove his shoulder. She sticks a smoke between her teeth, rolling down the window as she lights up. Vik busies himself with the radio, smiling at the way she dances in her seat.

V pulls out of the garage, smoke dangling from her hand outside the window. She taps the door to the beat with her palm, humming along.

Vik watches her openly, smirk curving his lips when he gets an idea. As casually as he can, Vik reaches over to run his hand up her thigh, jeans soft against his fingers. He glances up to watch her reaction, but she only smiles around her smoke, still humming. His hand moves to the apex of her thighs, tip of his finger digging in right where he knows her clit is. V shifts in her seat, hitting the brakes a bit too hard when the light turns yellow. She glances at him with a flat look when they're stopped, taking a deep drag. Vik smirks, rubbing her harder through her pants. Her breathing is shaky; they both know it'll be next to impossible for him to make her come through her jeans like this, but hey. There's fun in trying.

"Eyes on the road, sweetheart," Vik nods at the stoplight, making her huff. Her thighs clench together at his teasing, hitting the gas with an arch of her back. Vik plucks at the button of her pants, running the zipper down, making her inhale her smoke shakily. Without ceremony he works his hand down there, fingers grazing over her panty-covered slit. He holds himself there for a minute, enjoying the feeling of her mound in his hand. V says his name as a warning but he ignores it, tip of a finger pressing hard against her clit, working up and down.

She breathes his name and takes a corner too hard, making Vik chuckle as he teases her. He can feel her slick through the cotton already, damp and warm and just for him. The thought hardens his cock, and he groans as he shoves his hand down her pants deeper, pressing a finger against her opening. Her panties give just enough for him to dip inside the smallest bit, causing V to toss her smoke out the window and grasp the steering wheel with both hands, knuckles white. She glances at him, face flushed. "We're here," she says, voice low.

Vik gives her clit a parting brush as he removes his hand, breathing out through his nose as he adjusts his jeans, hoping his half-hard cock isn't obvious. V runs a hand down her face, turning off the car and tossing him the keys.

"You're gonna pay for that, you know," V says, unbuckling and opening the door. Vik takes a moment to think about surgery and math and his grandmother, willing his erection away as V closes the door behind her. He pockets his keys, taking a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out.

"Hey, you didn't get to finish me off earlier. Figured we'd be even now," Vik says to where she's leaning against the hood, hands in her pockets. V only rolls her eyes as she pushes herself off the car, heading towards the diner. Vik follows, slapping her ass once as he brushes past to hold the door open for her, smirk on his face. V gives him the finger, rolling her eyes as she steps inside.

They spot Jackie instantly, in their usual booth, waving them over. V smiles, making her over to give his bicep a slap before sliding in across from him. Vik sits next to her, giving Jackie a nod as they settle in.

"How ya been, choom?" Jackie asks, nodding at the both of them in turn. V only shrugs, pulling her jacket off and shoving it in the corner.

"Same old shit, Jack. Stopped by Wakako's place earlier, prolly need you for a job she wants done."

Jackie nods before snorting, cocking a brow at her. "She still trying to hook you up with her kid?"

Vik's brows raise near his hairline at that, turning to a groaning V.

"Yes. Told me as I was leaving that her youngest has made quite the name for himself in the Claws. Opened some BD-slash-strip club or something." She shakes her head, cradling her jaw in her palm as she leans on the table. "Told her what I tell her every time: no, thank you. He's very much not my type."

Jackie only rolls his eyes. "You know she's just gonna come at you with one of her other, what - nine sons? It's a compliment, chica."

"It's dangerous. Say I do hook up with one of them, and it ends poorly. Then I got the Claws coming for my ass, and I lose Wakako's hookups as a fixer. Nah, ain't worth it." V shrugs her shoulders, shooting Jackie a grin and a wiggle of her brows. "'Sides, I like my men more ... Direct. Confident. Possessing of a certain ... je ne sais qoui. Also hung halfway to their knees, but that's neither here nor there."

Jackie is pretending to retch when the waitress steps up to take their drink orders. Vik asks her, laughing, for their regulars. She's off again and he's still chuckling, catching V's eye and shooting her a wink.

"Good to know," he leans in and whispers to her. V looks at him with a smirk, shaking her head as she glances at Jackie from out of the corner of her eye.

"Never wanna hear those words outta your mouth again, chica. Christ, you kiss my mother with that mouth," Jackie says with a groan, holding his head in his hands and (thankfully) not noticing the exchange between Vik and V.

"Oh, she can do a lot more'n that," Vik blurts out before he can stop himself. V stomps on his foot, hard, making him jump. His knee hits the table and Vik swears under his breath, shooting her an apologetic smile. Jackie only groans, thankfully, not catching on to what Vik quite meant.

Just as Jackie drops his hands, opening his mouth towards Vik, Misty arrives to save them all. She throws herself down into the booth next to Jackie, dropping a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Sorry, traffic was bad. What did I miss?" She asks, sounding and looking much too perky.

"Food!" V blurts out, chuckling. "God, I'm starving. Anyone else?" She picks up a menu, eyes running over the glossy card far too quickly to be actually reading it.

"Yeah, talkin' about what to stick in our mouths," Jackie says, looking between V and Vik with narrowed eyes. V aims a kick at him under the table, glaring. Jackie only laughs, holding up his hands in surrender, before wondering outloud what dessert they have on offer today. Vik sighs internally, glancing at V apologetically. She brushes the back of her hand against his thigh, still talking to Jackie, though she smiles, just a bit.

Misty, however, is looking between them with a small smile, fingers tangled together under her chin.

* * *

They're arguing over the merits of pie versus cake, plates empty and stomachs full. Misty keeps gesturing wildly with a fork, trying to convince V and Jackie that they're both completely wrong.

"There's so much more you can do with pie -!"

"Cake wins on the diversity account. You want something fruity? You can have that in cake, too; plus have it still be all - y'know." V shrugs, "Cakey and shit."

"Okay, fine. But what about savory? There's meat pies, too."

"...Okay I'm imagining meat cake and I'm disgusted -" Jackie puts in, looking more and more ruffled as the discussion continues.

"Lasagna."

"V no -"

On it goes. Vik watches them argue with a fond smile, arm thrown over the back of the booth. V had started running her hand slowly up and down Vik's thigh a few minutes ago, and he had to admit that, while he loved his friends, he couldn't wait to get out of here and back to his place, where he and V might finish where they'd left off.

She moves her hand, then, palm teasing over his crotch. Vik clenches his jaw, reaching for his water. She's arguing with Jackie now, though his brain cant quite grasp what the topic is now. He's too laser-focused on trying to look normal, even as he starts to get hard; her touch far too enticing. He swallows down half his water, shifting in his seat as V's hand flattens against his length, smirking at him when she glances in his direction.

Vik's mind wanders as he considers damning the consequences and bending her over the table. Her palm is rough against his jeans now, moving up and down his cock as she nods at whatever Misty is saying. Vik bites the inside of his cheek when V curls her fingers over the head and squeezes -

He leans close at the first opportunity -Jackie and Misty only having eyes for each other- whispering so only V can hear.

"Think it's about time for a smoke, dont you sweetheart?" He says, hand moving behind her hair where none can see, fingers grazing the back of her neck.

V shivers in response, looking up at him with that wicked little look in her eye.

"Yes, daddy," she breathes, quiet as a prayer, making Vik tense.

V turns back to the table with a smile. "Gonna go for a smoke. Back in ten," she says, nudging Vik as she grabs her jacket. Vik stands from the booth, hoping his erection isnt visible through his jeans. V brushes past him, making him take a deep breath when he feels her hand on his back for a brief moment.

He tosses a thumb over his shoulder. "Gonna take a piss while she's gone. Then we can pay and figure out what we're doing," he says to Misty and Jackie, who nod before resuming their conversation. He feels relief at that as he turns on his heel, knowing they're none the wiser. But Misty looks up and smiles at his retreating back, shaking her head before turning back to Jackie.

Vik makes it to the bathroom without fuss, looking up and down the hallway leading to it before knocking on the door. It opens immediately, a smirking V on the other side. She grabs his hand and pulls him in, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss as he shuts the door behind him, locking it with a flick of his wrist.

"You're so fuckin' bad, know that?" He says against her mouth, laughing breathlessly as she drops her jacket, hands roving over his chest.

"Gonna punish me for that?" V says, smiling and sounding way too pleased with herself.

"Mm. That's what happens to bad girls, especially the ones who are so fuckin' brazen."

V moans softly, moving to pull his belt open. He stops her with a hand to the back of her neck, fingers tangling in her hair as he tilts her head back. She looks up at him with her mouth dropped open and pupils blown wide, and Vik only shakes his head at her.

"Turn around," is all he says, and she's already moving, pressing her back against his chest. Her breathing is labored as Vik moves his hand to her throat, squeezing the sides gently. Her eyes fall shut, biting her lip as she grinds her ass back against him. Vik groans, nose buried in her hair. His cock aches against the confines of his pants, but he doesnt want to give her the satisfaction. Not yet. Instead he moves them both until V is against the counter, watching her flushed face in the mirror above the sink. The sight of his hand over her throat, her chest heaving and back arched; Vik groans, moving his hand to her hip.

"Hands on the mirror," he tells her, and V only nods before moving to do so. He swats her ass, making her gasp, grabbing a fistful of her hair and tilting her head back gently.

"What was that?" Vik rasps against her ear.

"Yes, sir," V breathes out, swallowing thickly. Vik nods, releasing her hair and standing back to get a good look at her. Her stomach is pressed to the counter, fingers splayed over the mirror as he'd asked. Her hair falls down her arched back in a cascade, ass jutting out just so.

"Beautiful," he says, mostly to himself, reaching out to curve his hand over her hip. V breathes shakily, eyes falling shut as he moves to start undoing her jeans. He slaps her ass again, harder this time.

"Eyes on the mirror," Vik tells her, catching her gaze in the reflection. "Want you watching this."

V swallows, nodding her head. "Yes, sir."

He moans, all but ripping the jeans down her thighs. He leaves them at her knees, hand already moving to her mound. She's wet already, the cotton dark from her arousal. His fingers press against the fabric covering her slit, kissing her shoulder as she shudders against him.

"So wet already, hmm? Couple of words enough to get you hot and bothered?" Vik asks, palm on her cunt. V's gaze is zeroed in on where his fingers press against her opening, her knees starting to shake. Vik reaches his free hand up to tangle in her hair, pulling her head back just enough to bare her throat. V only groans, catching his eye in the mirror.

"You always know how to make me wet," she finally responds, cheeks flushed. He nods, pressing his fingers harder against her opening, encouraging her to keep talking. V shudders, taking a deep breath. "Th-that voice of yours, and the way you use it when we -" She gasps as Vik pushes her panties to the side, fingers dipping between her folds.

"Didn't catch that, sweetheart," he says against her neck, kissing her softly. V laughs breathlessly, lashes fluttering as she blinks, gaze moving down to watch his hand in their reflection.

"Th-the way you use it when we're in bed. Drives me up the fuckin' wall, I want you so bad," she finishes, making Vik grin against her neck. He moves the hand in her hair to cover her mouth, the moment his fingers brush against her swollen clit.

V gasps against his palm, eyes squeezing shut. Vik bites down on her pulse point, shaking his head. "Eyes open," he growls, taking his hand off her cunt. She whines beneath his hand, ripping her eyes open to blink at him, expression desperate. She tries to say something, Vik giving her a flat look. V whines again, her thighs clenching together. He sighs at her actions, giving her a pointed look as he lowers his hand from her mouth to her neck.

"Please," she breathes as he squeezes her neck, dark eyes not leaving his in the mirror, "touch me, please daddy, fuck, I'll be good, I promise, please -"

Vik moans against her, pressing a kiss to her throat as he moves to grab her hair again. "I don't know if you deserve it. Actin' like that at the table, and now, not listening when I tell you to do something." His fingers brush over her clit, palm pressed to her mound. V moans, knees going weak. Fuck, she's drenched now.

"Please," she says again, swallowing thickly.

"Please what?" Vik asks, tugging her hair.

"Daddy," V gasps, his fingers moving in a slow circle over her clit. "Please, daddy, make me come."

Vik exhales shakily, nodding. He moves his fingers faster against her clit, his eyes drawn to the movement in the mirror. It's surprisingly erotic, watching it like this. Essentially still fully clothed, her back arched as she gasps and moans, his hand down her panties. All from a reflection.

"You close, sweetheart?" Vik asks, fingers pressing harder against her. V only nods, eyes still watching her cunt. He tightens his fist in her hair, kissing just under her ear.

"Come on daddy's fingers, sweetheart. Come for me," he whispers against her hair, and V's knees give, her hands sliding down the mirror as she bends forward. She moans out his name, thighs clenching together as her stomach twists. He works his fingers faster against her, grinning down at her back as she grinds hard against him. Her legs are shaking, and Vik moves to stand her up, holding her against his chest. She's breathing heavily, looking at him through lidded eyes as she comes down.

"Good girl," Vik says with a smirk, making her laugh breathlessly. She bends to pull up her pants, giving Vik an eyeful of her ass as she goes. He gives it a quick slap, making her smirk at him in the mirror.

"I would tell you to get on your knees, but time's running a bit short," he says as she moves past him, picking up her jacket and throwing it on. She cocks a brow, eyes moving down to the bulge in his pants and back up again.

"Think you'll last that long?" V says sweetly, turning to the door. Vik scoffs and grabs her by the hand, pulling her back and wrapping his fingers around her throat. She tilts her head up to look at him, biting her lip.

"You'll pay for that later," is all he says before releasing her. V reaches to unlock the door, glancing over her shoulder with a wink.

"Counting on it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a small update  
> its silly and cute and i like it a whole lot

The music is just barely covering the sound of skin on skin and heavy breathing. V’s nails dig hard into the top of her couch, lazy smile on her face as she gasps. Her back is arched, a bead of sweat making it’s way down the curve of her spine, threatening to make her shiver. She feels heady, legs weak and stomach clenched tight as she holds herself up. She’s bent at the waist, head thrown back as Vik buries his face between her thighs.

He’s sitting against the back of the couch, one hand on his dick and the other curved around her thigh. She can feel his smile against her slit, nose brushing her clit as his tongue delves inside her. V bites her lip, grinding down against his face with a breathless laugh.

She can feel herself getting closer and closer and closer to the edge, Vik’s deep moan against her cunt doing interesting things to the integrity of her knees -

A knock at the door.

V half turns, standing to full height to glare at the door. Vik pauses his meal, giving her cunt a goodbye kiss as he runs his palm down her thigh. She waves a hand at him to ignore it, shaking her head before smirking down at him. The sight of him beneath her like this, face at her cunt -

Another knock.

“For fucks -” V mutters, running a hand down the side of her face. “Ignore it. They’ll go away.” She brushes a hand back through Vik’s hair, watching him smile up at her, lips wet and -

A knock. Harder this time.

“Chica, I know you’re home.”

V’s breath leaves her in what sounds suspiciously like a squeak. Her eyes go wide as she spins around, panic settling in her veins. She’s looking around for her pants when Vik presses a hand to her back, opening his mouth -

“Shhhhshshsh,” V shushes him, putting her palm over his mouth. Vik glares at her, hand on her wrist. “Jackie has access to my place. He can open the door and -”

“I knocked to be polite, chica. I’m comin’ in.”

V and Vik do nothing for a half second. Then before he knows it Vik is being shoved into the bathroom, V’s fist slamming against the panel to close the door on him. He can hear a muffled scream on the other side, followed by her whispering “I’m sorry!”

V runs to where her pants lay discarded on the floor, grabbing them and shoving a leg in as fast as she can manage without falling on her ass.

“H-hold on, Jack. Not decent,” she finally calls to the door, hopping on one foot as she tries to get the pants straight.

A heavy sigh. “Hurry up. Gettin’ weird looks out here.”

V laughs breathlessly, fingers fisted in her hair as she casts her gaze about the place. She can’t see Vik’s clothes, but she manages to throw his boots under her desk and prays to whatever God is out there that Jackie wont notice them. She’s still sweaty, her cunt still slick and aching, but fuck there isn't time -

She presses the panel to open the door, fist on a cocked hip as she looks up at Jackie with what she hopes is a convincing smile.

“Couldn’t give a girl some warning?” She asks, chuckling as she leans against the wall. Please don't come in.

Jackie walks in. V silently screams. “I did give you warning. Tried calling like, three times on my way over. Need to pick up those paints and shit for Misty.” He grins at her, shrugging. “It’s our date tonight.”

“God, that is just adorable,” V says with a forced laugh, walking as fast as she can to her coffee table, picking up the paint she’d bought from across town on Misty’s request. She holds them out to Jackie with a bright smile. “Here they are. Enjoy. Tell Misty hi.”

Jackie narrows his eyes at her, a rumbling hmm coming from his chest. He moves his gaze from the paint to her to the couch and back again. He must catch on to something behind her, since a slow smile begins curving his lips.

“That Vik’s shirt?” He asks, nodding over her shoulder. V feels herself freeze, glancing back slowly. The clothes she couldn't find earlier. Of course they were right there. V chuckles, looking back to Jackie with a shrug.

“What - that? No, no. It’s mine. I - I uh like wearing. Oversized shirts. At home. They’re … comfy?” She smiles brightly, gesturing with the paint.

Jackie just stares at her. V stares back. Slowly, he reaches out to grab the bottles of paint from her hands, still studying her. V tries her best not to fidget, probably fails.

“Shouldn’t keep Misty waiting,” Jackie finally says, pocketing the bottles and turning towards the door. V nearly sags to her feet behind him, slapping herself in the forehead with the side of her fist. She follows Jackie to the door, glancing nervously at the bathroom as she passes.

And almost runs into Jackie’s back. He’d stopped at the door, turning to look over his shoulder with a wide smirk. “Later, doc,” he calls loudly.

“Later, Jack,” comes the muffled answer from the bathroom.

Jackie steps out of her apartment with a loud laugh, shaking his head. V slides slowly to the floor, face flamed in a flush.

**Author's Note:**

> viktorsvector.tumblr.com


End file.
